customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor Of Atlantis
"No..It's Mine..The Sea..The Sky..The Land..It's Mine..All Of It - And You Can't Have It! Not One Speck Of Dust! MINE!!" ''~ Emperor Of Atlantis The '''Emperor Of Atlantis' is a man who has sold his soul for power and ambition, sacrificing his humanity in order to achieve ultimate power and he shall let nothing stand in the way of his plans for universal conquest - not even his own daughter, Aquaon or her allies the Guardians Of Atlantis. Origins Long before human civilisation began their was a Great Empire known as Atlantis, it flourished under the rulership of several dynasties but saw its population begin to fade by the time the third Great Emperor rose to power: the power of the Great Crystals warned of a possible corruption in the young ruler but it was dismissed as unfounded and indeed for many years the Great Emperor led his people with the same respect and dignity his father had done before him, marrying the fair Princess Amalya and fathering Aquaon through her - who he described as his most precious treasure. However things changed drastically when Princess Amalya died of sickness, the Great Emperor pleaded with the Great Crystals to heal her but they refused and he grew embittered towards the ways of his ancestors - as other civilisations began to grow to rival Atlantis in might the Great Emperor took out his grief and frustration on them by declaring war on any nation that displeased him and plunged the once tranquil kingdom of Atlantis into a dark era of war and ruin. Abandoning the Great Crystals in favor of barbaric witchcraft he had learnt from captured enemies he began to worship savage elder-gods and demons - it was said that during this time the Great Emperor made contact with a being of great evil (hinted as The Unborn) that proceeded to cause a massive catacylsm that sank Atlantis into the ocean. However before the cataclysm occured the Great Emperor made his escape by making a pact with the chaos gods Arodnap, Ruik and Hjuk - allowing him to survive as his people sank to the bottom of the sea, yet the price of his pact was severe: for each god demanded a hefty price for their "aid". Arodnap demanded his sanity and thus left him insane, Ruik demanded his fairness and thus he was left hideous and Hjuk demanded his very soul - thus he was left a soulless husk, immortal but cursed never to experience Paradise, Limbo or Hell - instead he would be stuck in eternal Purgatory. Now the Emperor Of Atlantis sits upon a throne of darkest stone, tended to by legions of demons and foolish followers as he babbles madness and serves as the link between the mortal world and the unimaginable horrors of the Chaos-Realm and his eternal hunger has set its sights once more upon his former kingdom and those who now protect it from harm.. Powers the Emperor Of Atlantis is an immensely powerful magician of almost unlimited potential whose only true weakness seem to be his fraility and incoherent thought-patterns, if it was not immobile and half-mad it could be argued that the Emperor Of Atlantis would be a force of unlimited power across the universe but thankfully his influence is limited by his old body and insane mind. Category:Villains Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Mystics